


Я_парень

by RkuHeko



Category: Perfect World (on-line MMO RPG)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страж поддался на уговоры друидки и повёл её в 19 данж по знаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я_парень

**Author's Note:**

> Для этой работы делался сет скринов. Картинку можно увидеть тут: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/5/6/725632/80243987.jpg
> 
> ============================
> 
> Упоминаются персонажи из моего фанфика "Линия сердца".

***

— Я — парень, — шепнула друидочка, комкая в руках подол своей ободранной юбчонки.

Ра Зэн так и застыл. Будто на стену налетел. С размаху.

Не поверил, разумеется.

Девка она была, и всё тут. Тонкокостная, гладенькая в плечах и плоская в животе. Бёдра её еле заметно раздавались в стороны, наверняка приятно было уложить на них руки и... И даже грудь была, махонькая, не развитая — но была, скрытая каким-то тряпьём. Ра Зэн рассудил здраво: если б не было груди, то и лифчик таскать ни к чему.

На голове у друидки росли настоящие лисьи уши, а из-под юбчонки торчал хвост, такой пушистый, что и на воротник зимней шубы не грех пустить.

Зооморфы, что с них взять! Оборотни. Нелюди.

— Лет-то тебе сколько, пичужка? — добродушно обратился к побирушке Ра Зэн.

— Девятнадцать, — всхлипнула друидка и добавила:

— Я — парень.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Ра выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони, прерывая спор и будто бы соглашаясь. — А нужно-то тебе чего?

— Помоги, пожалуйста...

К ноге друидки жался тощий некормленый волк. Ободранный, колтухастый, злобно щерящий зубы. Ра Зэн старался несильно махать руками, а ну как голодная полусильная тварь вцепится?! Сильно не укусит, а проблем доставит массу, так ну её совсем к демонам!

— Помоги пройти в подземелье...

— Подземелье?

— Волчье логово...

Прирученный волк при словах хозяйки глухо и тоскливо тявкнул.

— Да что ты там забыла, пичуга?

— Сказано тебе, что я парень?! — вспылила вдруг друидка и топнула ногой. — Мне что, над головой у себя об этом написать?

— Слушай, ладно... парень. Но не могу я тебе помочь. Отстань, а... — Ра Зэн отвернулся. Ему надо было зайти к банкиру, раз уж волею судеб он очутился в этом Городе Оборотней. Страшно сказать, почти столица-родина всех ушастых и хвостатых, а выглядит деревня деревней.

Посреди улицы ветер гнал высохший куст перекати-поля. Какие-то огромные жуки, с виду навозники, копошились у главных подъездных ворот. Несколько подростков в ободранных шкурах пробежало мимо. Ра Зэн успел насчитать двух, а то и трёх волков и одного скорпиона, огромного, величиной с собаку. Боги, неужто они и этих тварей приручают?

Здесь даже не было своего собственного мастера телепорта! В центре Города Оборотней стоял покосившийся круг обомшелых камней, и на телепорте возле него сидел старый оборотень-зооморф с тигриной мордой и с сединой в меху.

— Помоги, пожалуйста, помоги! — взмолилась приставшая к нему друидка. — Старейшина очень просит! В волчьем логове завёлся монстр и куча предателей! Их всех надо убить, а мне в одиночку не справиться!

— Старейшина, говоришь? — Ра покачал головой. Ему надо было торопиться, ведь спустя несколько дней они договаривались встретиться с Джа Лизом на Длинном Откосе, а ещё дела звали в Роковой Город, и долго возиться со всякими «помоги» он не мог себе позволить.

— А что я с этого буду иметь? — извернулся Ра Зэн. Посмотрел с намёком, оценивающе, маслянисто повёл глазами...

…сам ощущая себя при этом последним паскудником. Давно так себя не чувствовал, наверное, только на родине, когда друг его детства признался ему в своих чувствах.

— А ты докажи, — сказал тогда Ра Зэн, действительно считая, что всё это — странная шутка.

И Джа Лиз, внутренне робея, — по взгляду его была видна отчаянная решимость пополам со страхом, — действительно принялся доказывать. Ра тогда еле-еле его остановил, сказал, что он «не по этой части», и после чувствовал, что этот инцидент встал между ними двумя непреодолимой стеной на всю жизнь. Не мог он поверить, что Джа испытывает к нему чувства гораздо более сильные, чем дружеские, не мог! Это было против природы. Они ведь... Ну, словно братья были, ближе некуда, и тут — такое...

Джа, к чести его сказать, никогда более о том происшествии не заикался, вёл себя ровно и спокойно, но ходил с таким видом, что по нему было заметно: будто надорвалось в нём что-то. А потом в Городе Драконов их пути разошлись. Джа нашёл себе... Скажем, он нашёл себе друга, из местных. И Ра Зэн их оставил.

Нет, они не перестали общаться. Иногда переписывались. Вот даже встретиться договорились спустя месяцы разлуки.

И внезапно Ра понесло в этот Город Оборотней. А здесь — пыльный мусор и оборванцы в столице земель Зооморфов. Очевидно, война затронула зверолюдей сильнее остальных народов и иссушила их до дна. Чтобы война, да так же потратила его собственную родину?! Нет, Ра не мог такого допустить. Он всё что угодно сделает, лишь бы...

— Мне заплатить нечем, — шепнула друидка с лисьими ушами на голове. Хвост её поник, кончиком доставая до тонких лодыжек. Ноги у неё были красивые, любой жрице Сидов на зависть, но этот хвост... — Хочешь, я тебе соболя приручу? Вожака соболей! Он так забавно дышит, когда бегает! Или речного кабана поймаю?! Они вкусные!! Или вот вырасту и обязательно приду к тебе на помощь, ты только позови! А?

И такое обречённое отчаяние звучало в голосе друидки, со слезами напополам, что даже камень бы не выдержал.

— Слушай... — Ра Зэн скрипнул зубами. И в самом деле, отчего бы не помочь. Отчего он так рвётся на Длинный Откос на встречу с Джа? Подождёт его приятель день-другой, а он пока доброе дело сделает, поможет зооморфам с волчьим логовом.

— Ладно... Показывай, где это.

Глаза девчонки вспыхнули радостью и настоящей звериной кровожадностью. Ра не знал, на что подписывался.

***

Чтоб добраться до волчьего логова, ему пришлось подниматься на пологую вершину косогора, что находилась за городом, ловить попутный поток ветра и довольно долго лететь на своём воздушном змее.

— Туда! Вон-вон туда! — кричала на ухо друидка, сидевшая у него на руках.

Воздушный змей поднял их обоих, ветер трепал лисий хвост и ободранные шкуры одежды, уши и руки лисицы путались в стропах, и один раз они даже чуть не упали с огромной высоты в реку Малиновку.

— Сиди спокойно! — прикрикнул Ра, сжимая вертлявую пассажирку. Он стиснул её руками, с неожиданным стыдом ощущая, как в ответ она прижимается к нему всем телом, сама. — Упадём ведь!

— Мне так нравится летать! — простодушно призналась она.

От её ушей и волос пахло цветами и совсем немного - мускусом. Приятно пахло, очень. Ра отвернулся, стараясь не вспоминать, как давно у него не было женщины.

Когда они прибыли на место, солнце уже падало в закат. Пещера, окружённая каким-то хлипким частоколом, зияла чернотой своего зева. Волчье логово находилось на взлобье горы, и в окрестностях водились, как явствовало из названия, волки и — дикие львы. Ра видел множество звериных следов возле частокола, растоптанную траву и обглоданные кости.

Друидка спрыгнула с рук и сразу припала к земле. Ра с удивлением наблюдал, как пичужка выкапывает какой-то корень пожухлой травы.

— Нашла время, — пробурчал он, сворачивая свой змей в аккуратную скатку.

— Это же молочай, — ответила девушка. — Очень лечебная трава, пригодится.

Ра хмыкнул и отвернулся. В разрезе кожаной юбки виднелось колено и часть бедра. Рыжий хвост покачивался, будто маятник, влево и вправо; от него глаз нельзя было отвести. И мысли в голову лезли самые неподходящие.

Ра нахмурился и достал из-за спины свои мечи, проверил заточку и обновил заклинания, наложенные на лезвия. Друидка обернулась на его тихий голос, машинально спрятала выкопанный «очень лечебный» кустик молочая и взмахнула рукой, призывая своего тощего волка.

Скорей всего, толку от зверюги не будет никакого, но, может, хоть своих диких сородичей в пещере учуять сможет?

— Веди, — шепнул Ра, оборачиваясь к пещере.

Девушка бесстрашно шагнула вперёд, первой. Ра с мечами наголо последовал за нею.

***

Вскоре Ра пришлось идти впереди. В пещере оказался лабиринт, уходящий всё дальше и дальше вниз, под гору. Лабиринт, населённый дикими волками, ядовитыми пауками, человекоподобными лучниками с волчьими головами и когтистыми лапами... Целились они плохо, лук в лапах держали слабо, но появлялись всегда неожиданно.

— Держись позади! — Приказал Ра, вонзая один из своих мечей в грудь одного из монстров.

Бездушные проникли и сюда, вне всякого сомнения. По крайней мере, Ра никогда таких зверей не видел.

Лабиринт то сужался, то расширялся, коридоры петляли, расширяясь в анфилады пещер, потолок нависал над ними, грозя обрушиться. По стенам сочилась какая-то жидкость, явно не вода. Что именно, — Ра проверять не стал. Лишайник, которым поросли стены, слабо светился. Этого света хватало, чтобы идти вперёд.

На них напали из засады. Паучий яд и вражеские стрелы. Медленно передвигая ноги, Ра схватился за оцарапанный бок, который ожгло острой болью, перехватил рукояти мечей и упрямо пошёл в атаку. Друидка за спиной в ужасе всхлипнула. Её ручной волк кинулся на одну из тварей. Ра хотел сказать, чтобы не мешались, вероятность потерять тщедушную зверюгу была очень велика, но сказать ничего не успел. С каменной балки спустился огромный паук, больше человека ростом. Ра рассмотрел мохнатое брюхо, длинные лохматые ноги и острые жвала, взмахнул мечами, вспарывая воздух прямо перед собой, кроша всё, что попалось на пути...

Монстр упал с отвратительным хлюпаньем. Паучье брюхо развалилось пополам, тяжело брякнулось оземь. Ядовитое нутро завоняло гнойным смрадом.

Друидочка радостно взвизгнула. Ра молча перешагнул через труп и двинулся дальше. Паука даже волк жрать отказался. Брезгливо поджимая лапы, трусливо прошмыгнул последним мимо.

Но далеко они не ушли.

— Кажется, мы почти на месте, — шепнул Ра, останавливаясь.

Нужно было передохнуть. Поход отнял у него больше сил, чем казалось поначалу. Хотелось привалиться к заросшей мягким лишайником и мхом стене и немного посидеть. Ныл оцарапанный бок, в голове мутилось, наверняка от яда.

Ра и не заметил, когда уселся на каменный выступ. Друидка оказалась рядом, она протягивала ему какую-то глиняную бутылку с травяным отваром.

— На, выпей, — предложила она.

Ра взял питьё из её рук, машинально коснувшись тонких пальцев, и друидка не отодвинулась. Руки у неё были изумительно прохладные.

— Что у тебя здесь? — спросил он.

Где-то впереди слышался странный гул, словно шум множества когтистых лап, шорох множества паучьих тел. Как бы их не обнаружили первыми. Соваться в эту пещеру вдвоём с самого начала было самоубийством. И почему Ра купился на это дурацкое жалобное «помоги»?..

— Это отвар из трав и нектара, он придаст тебе сил, — шепнула друидка, доставая из своей сумки какую-то костяную шкатулку.

Ра с подозрением принюхался к отвару, потом осторожно пригубил. Жидкость пахла сеном и цветами, а по вкусу напоминала слабый травяной чай.

— Дай смажу, — друидка ухватила его запястье и принялась втирать в расцарапанные костяшки пальцев белую мазь из шкатулки.

Ра вспомнил, что оцарапал руку о зубы какого-то бешеного волка. Зверюга прыгнула на него, увернувшись от меча и, чтоб защитить горло и лицо, ничего другого не оставалось, только встретить её кулаком, отбрасывая в сторону...

Плоть воспалилась и пульсировала, но до этой минуты, поглощенный горячкой боя, Ра не замечал ранения. Удивительно, но мазь помогала, снимая боль и возвращая руке подвижность.

— Я даже не спросил, как тебя зовут, — произнёс Ра.

Девушка неуверенно подняла на него глаза.

— Меня зовут Фьёр.

Ра кивнул и отпил ещё травяного чая.

— Ну, вот... Большего я пока сделать не могу, к сожалению. — Друидка отвела взгляд.

Ра показалось, что щеки её окрасились румянцем. Не думая, зачем он это делает, Ра протянул руку и провёл пальцами по тонкому девичьему лицу. Друидка не отстранилась, наоборот даже подалась навстречу его прикосновению. Кожа её казалась нежной, как лепесток чайной розы.

— А если бы смогла, то сделала бы? — наверное, демоны Бездушных тянули его за язык.

Тогда Фьёр, наконец, осторожно отодвинулась и поднялась с пола. Ра смотрел, как друидка встаёт, и любовался её гибкостью. Жажда женского тела вернулась к нему, стоило лишь позабыть о необходимости сражаться.

— Если бы ты захотел, то да...

Ра почувствовал, что хочет. Ох, как же он почувствовал! Кровь вскипела в его теле при мыслях о том, как долго он не был с женщиной.

— Давай... Давай потом, — неверным голосом произнёс он, тоже вставая на ноги. — Сперва выполним то, зачем сюда пришли.

— Давай. — И она улыбнулась.

Возобновляя заклинания на мечах, Ра Зэн думал о том, а что было бы, если бы они решили не ждать. Он представлял себе Фьёр обнажённой, раскинувшуюся на его собственном плаще, на полу пещеры, в неверном свете подземного лабиринта. Фьёр сладкую, как травяной нектар, мягкую, нежную и гибкую, как лиана. Ему хотелось стянуть с неё изорванные шкуры и окунуться в аромат её волос, прикоснуться к небольшой груди, провести по животу, заставить перевернуться и внимательно рассмотреть лисий хвост, растущий на человеческом теле. Хвост не давал ему покоя. Ещё никогда у Ра не было любовниц из племени Зооморфов.

***

За следующим поворотом обнаружилось логово Раскалывающего Небо Волка, которого и поручил убить старейшина племени Зооморфов. В огромной пещере бродил крупный горбатый волчара, ростом в холке он был вдвое выше человека, когти царапали камень, а из-за огромных зубов пасть не закрывалась. Повсюду валялись начисто обглоданные кости животных, в них копошились ядовитые пауки и дикие волки. Длань Бездушных дотянулась до этой пещеры давно и за обителей её схватилась плотно. Уничтожая одного за другим волка, мало-помалу осторожно пробираясь к Раскалывающему Небо, Ра Зэн гадал, разумна ли стала эта зверюга, понимает ли, что настал её смертный час? Принесло ли ей прикосновение Бездушных хоть немного счастья или лишь ярость и жажда уничтожать всё живое была целью этой жизни.

— Старейшина однажды сказал, что когда настанет конец света, этот Волк расколет небеса пополам и сожрёт их, — шепнула друидка, выглядывая из-за спины Ра.  
Фьёр отвлекала. Ра понимал, что торопится, злился на себя из-за этого нетерпения, но всё равно тело руководило его действиями в большей степени, чем разум. Адреналин кипел, близость друидки и ощущение опасности смешались в одну гремучую смесь, что текла по жилам вместо крови.

— Я хочу...

Ра тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как возбуждается от одного только голоса Фьёр. Он с ума сходил.

—...хочу такого волка себе в домашние питомцы! — восхищённо выговорила друидка.

Её собственный волк обиженно тявкнул.

Ра закусил губу, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Собравшись с духом, он вышел из укрытия и направился к Раскалывающему Небо, на ходу читая заклинания. Волк прянул к нему, высекая из камня искры когтями, налетел вихрем жёсткой шерсти и горячего звериного дыхания. Длинные клыки со всего размаху лязгнули над головой, и Ра пригнулся, выставляя мечи крест накрест, закрываясь ими. Раскалывающий отскочил и напрыгнул снова, грызанул плечо, надёжно скрытое пластинами доспехов. Ра раскрутил меч и рубанул им со всего размаху, удар пришёлся по жёсткому жилистому плечу волка. Снова пришлось прятаться от волчьих клыков. Брызги горячей слюны попали на щёку, и у Ра не было времени вытереться, а кожу начало щипать, словно от какой-то слабой кислоты.  
Вдруг серая молния промелькнула у Ра под ногами. Волк Фьёр тоже бросился помогать. Вцепился в одну из лап своего дикого собрата-гиганта и принялся рвать её с утробным рычанием. Сама друидка, — Ра умудрился обернуться, уж очень было велико желание приказать ей отозвать своего бесполезного зверя — сама она, воздев руки к тёмному потолку пещеры, призывала рой огненных насекомых. Они полыхающей волной налетели на Раскалывающего, уселись на его шкуру, и по пещере тут же разнёсся запах палёного волоса. Волчара взвизгнул и отбежал назад, но, ведомый яростью Бездушных, почти тут же набросился на Ра Зэна снова.

И снова в ход шли заклинания, и мечи постепенно тупились о каменно-твёрдую шкуру ужасного монстра. Ра в панике чувствовал, как подходит к концу запас его духовной энергии. В горячке боя не сядешь медитировать, а необходимых зелий у него с собой уже не было, все кончились по дороге сюда...

И тут Раскалывающий упал замертво.

Огромная зверюга хлопнулась на каменный пол пещеры, и Ра показалось, что сама твердь горы содрогнулась.

Друидка издала победный вопль, дико подпрыгнула и на радостях кинулась Ра на шею. Он только и успел, что мечи в стороны отвести. Фьёр оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой, или это Ра уже ноги не держали, но он пошатнулся, с трудом удержав равновесие.

— Осторожней, — сказал он, полной грудью вдыхая запах длинных волнистых волос. Цветы и мускус. Аж голова закружилась.

— Хорошо, — покладисто выговорила Фьёр, сжимая его в объятиях.

Силы в её руках хватало. Ра показалось, будто две гибкие лозы спустились к нему на плечи. И тут объятие пропало.

— Фу! Брось эту дрянь! — Гневно крикнула друидка своему волку.

Тот прекратил трепать шкуру Раскалывающего и понуро отошёл в сторону, присел на камень и демонстративно почесался задней лапой. Фьёр посмотрела волку в глаза, и тот растаял.

— Проводишь меня? — друидка подняла голову, заглянула Ра в лицо и улыбнулась, как ни в чём не бывало.

Ра кивнул, спрятал мечи в ножны за спину и шагнул к выходу.

Хотелось отдохнуть, хотелось медитировать, а то и просто поспать, хотелось выпить простой чистой воды.

— У тебя не осталось ещё того отвара? — спросил он Фьёр.

— Осталось, конечно! — Фьёр суетливо начала рыться в своём заношенном рюкзачке, выронила уже порядком увядший кустик молочая, ойкнула, наклонилась за ним. Ра нагнулся следом, опустился на колени, они вдвоём одновременно схватились за него и замерли.

— Ты так и не сказал, что хочешь за свою помощь, — сказала Фьёр, нервно облизнув губы.

Ра почувствовал, что не знает, как сказать о своём желании.

— Я бы... если ты, конечно... — все слова спутались, обгоняя друг друга.

— Что? — Фьёр придвинулась ближе. Всего на каких-то несколько дюймов наклонилась вперёд, но и этой малости хватило.

Ра вытянул руку, опустил её Фьёр на плечо, потянул друидку к себе.

«Хотя бы поцелуй», — билось у него в голове, и губы стыли без этого поцелуя. Когда же его рта действительно коснулись губы Фьёр, то по телу Ра прошлась огненная волна, выжигая последние остатки здравого смысла.

— Хочу тебя, — Ра оторвался от поцелуя и шепнул прямо во влажные губы Фьёр. — Боги, как я тебя хочу!..

Фьёр, однако, не спешила падать к нему в объятия. Кулачками упёрлась в его пластинчатый доспех и нахмурилась.

— Точно? Ты уверен?

— Я ещё никогда не был так уверен, — сказал Ра, и это было правдой. Ещё никогда страсть не пожирала его с такой силой.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Фьёр с облегчением, прикрыла глаза, улыбаясь.

Ра поцеловал её снова и услышал тихий стон, и её тело в его руках задрожало. Ра возблагодарил всех богов и потянул Фьёр в свои объятия.

Раздевались они в спешке, лихорадочно. Ра скинул плащ, швырнул его на пол пещеры и развернулся к друидке.

— Доспех, — с досадой в голосе процедила она и принялась помогать. Кажется, Ра ещё никогда с такой скоростью не раздевался. Наручи, нагрудник, поножи слетели с него будто в мгновение ока. Наконец пальчики Фьёр коснулись его паха и застыли там. Ра судорожно сглотнул.

— Сможешь? — с опаской спросил он.

Нет, он бы не вынес сейчас, если бы Фьёр оказалась неопытной девственницей, просто бы не вынес. Не смог быть аккуратным или нежным. Страсть уже нетерпеливым потоком ревела в его крови.

— Конечно, — Фьёр фыркнула и смело потянула завязки, высвобождая Ра из штанов.

Штаны они так и не сняли. Фьёр вызволила его плоть на свободу, склонилась над ним, лаская пальцами и ртом. Ра закусил губы, чтобы не начать позорно стонать, будто мальчишка. Он, осторожно поглаживая рыжие кудри Фьёр, опустился на собственный плащ, а друидка нависла над ним, стоя на четвереньках. Губы её творили что-то невообразимое; каждое их движение повергало Ра всё глубже в предоргазменный омут. Вскинув глаза, Ра Зэн заметил, как одной рукой друидка гладит себя между ног. Фьёр заметила его взгляд, замерла, потом застонала, и стон прозвучал низко, горлом. Ра чуть к потолку не подбросило от этого стона. Рука Фьёр дёрнулась, полы юбочки распахнулись...

...и тут Ра увидел, что у Фьёр есть член.

Как кипятком ошпарило его это открытие. Ра дёрнулся вскочить, пальцы его, запутавшиеся в рыжих волосах, непроизвольно дёрнулись и сжались в кулаки. Фьёр... О, Боги! Это действительно был парень! Фьёр придвинулась... придвинулся ближе, принимая его плоть до самого горла, и высвободиться, оттолкнуть от себя это неописуемое наслаждение не было никакой возможности! Он непроизвольно вздрагивал, бёдрами подаваясь навстречу движениям Фьёр, и ей... ему теперь приходилось брать полностью, впускать его до самой глотки. Ещё совсем немного осталось, и Фьёр начал гладить себя, совершенно не таясь, ему нравилось, что Ра на него смотрит, он стонал горлом, когда ловил его взгляды, стонал и сглатывал, удерживая его плоть во рту... И в какой-то момент Ра понял, что сейчас кончит. Несмотря на то, что Фьёр — парень. Кончит, потому что ему было неописуемо хорошо.

Ра с усилием отстранил от себя Фьёр, схватил свою плоть кулаком и провёл, с силой сжимая. Не смог сдержать стон, нарастающий в груди, бессловесно вскрикнул, содрогаясь всем телом. Фьёр вывернулся и снова потянулся к нему, втянул его плоть в себя, принимая на язык первые капли семени. И тогда Ра почувствовал, как взрывается в нём оргазм, выжигая изнутри чистым пламенем. Перед глазами полыхнуло алым маревом, застилая зрение. Фьёр застонал надрывно и протяжно, но это уже ничего не значило. Абсолютно ничего.

Ра пришёл в себя в кольце тесных объятий. Открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо друида, лежащего рядом. Кажется, Фьёр ещё спал. Теперь Ра, будто прозрев, замечал и слишком широкие для девушки плечи, и чуть грубоватый слепок лица, и упрямо сдвинутые брови с жёстким, не свойственным девушкам выражением... И всё равно восприятие его постоянно плыло, сбивалось, что-то внутри упрямо твердило, что Фьёр просто не может быть парнем. Слишком красив, слишком женственен.

Ра подумал, что ещё немного таких разглядываний, — и он, чего доброго, возбудится снова. Разумом он ещё помнил, что Фьёр вне его сфере интересов, а вот телу на разум было наплевать. Хотелось ощупать пресловутый хвост, хотелось раздеть и рассмотреть, исследовать Фьёр везде, отмечая мужское и женское, которое так причудливо смешалось в его облике.

И тут Фьёр открыл глаза, словно и не спал мгновение назад. Действительно не спал, — понял Ра.

— Это не считается, — произнёс друид.

— А? В смысле, что «не считается»?

— Не хочу, чтобы наградой за помощь было вот это, — Фьёр отодвинулся и выразительно окинул их обоих взглядом.

— Как... как хочешь, — Ра запнулся и ощутил неуверенность. Ему что, не понравилось?

— Лучше давай я потом тебе тоже как-нибудь помогу, ладно?

— Поможешь? — Ра не понимал, о какой помощи велась речь.

— Когда я стану сильнее, то смогу помочь тебе с Бездушными! Ты согласен?

Была ещё одна неженская черта у Фьёр — его кровожадность. В сочетании с мечтательной улыбкой она оказывала на Ра странный эффект: у него начинали приподниматься дыбом короткие волосы на затылке.

— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился он, не зная, что тут ещё отвечать.

— Пойдём, всё же проводишь меня. Я абсолютно не помню, где здесь выход.

— Я тоже не помню, — признался Ра. — Но вместе найдём.

Фьёр улыбнулся, прикрывая на мгновение глаза, и Ра снова удивился этой его двойственности. Женское, но без жеманства и наигранности, причудливым образом сочеталось со скрытой мужской силой, и не было никакой возможности отделить одно от другого. Фьёр был просто... Самим собой.

***

Потом они долго добирались до выхода, Фьёр попутно рассказывал, как правильно пишется его имя, просил писать и обещался писать письма сам. Обещал отловить для Ра вожака соболей, а тому приходилось отнекиваться, со смехом спрашивая:

— Ну что я буду с ним делать?

Спустя почти час они выбрались из пещеры.

На плато стояла глубокая ночь, звёзды тускло светили, проглядывая сквозь серые рваные облака. Где-то вдалеке раздался короткий львиный рык.

Фьёр застыл с мечтательной улыбкой на лице, вдыхая сухой горный воздух полной грудью, а Ра всё никак не мог найти слова, чтобы объясниться.

«Я не думал, что ты и правда окажешься парнем».

«Меня вообще-то не интересуют мужчины».

«Я бы повторил, тебе ведь понравилось?»

Наконец Фьёр пошевелился, отмирая, оглядел Ра, кивнул ему:

— Ещё увидимся!

И растаял в вихре лепестков, превращаясь в обычную рыжую лисицу. Лиса взмахнула пушистым хвостом и шмыгнула на ближайшую звериную тропу.

Ра поёжился. После застоявшегося воздуха пещеры горный ветер казался ему чересчур свежим.

Может, они и встретятся, как знать. Пути Богов неисповедимы... Ра подумал о том, что неплохо было бы написать письмо Джа, предупредить, что он задержится ещё немного. Да, верно, задержится. Ведь дела звали его в Роковой Город, что находился на севере, на далёком острове в Безбрежном Море.

Ра покачал головой и направился в сторону ближайшего портового города, который, если он верно помнил карту, располагался в получасе ходьбы отсюда. Быть может, в столь позднее время будет открыта таверна. Сейчас Ра Зэну хотелось только двух вещей: горячей еды и спать. И, желательно, больше никаких друидов рядом. Слишком уж они, Зооморфы, были непредсказуемыми.


End file.
